Computer school surprise
by Kero
Summary: Ami and Trowa meet at the computer school.
1. At computer school.

Computer school surprise.  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Disclamer:I have finally done it. I have started an Amy/Trowa fic. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amy walked on her way to her computer class. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Rei was mad that she would be missing a scout meeting. But if she missed the computer classes her mother would work out something was wrong. They all had to keep the fact that they were scouts a secret. She walked into her computer class.  
"Hi Amy" said her teacher as Amy entered the room. Amy sat in her seat. A few minutes later class started. "Class we have a new student starting today make him feel welcome," said Amy's teacher starting the class. A boy entered the classroom.  
"Hello everyone" he said "my name is Trowa Barton".  
"Sit in that seat next to Amy" said the teacher as she pointed to the spare seat next to Amy.  
"Right" said Trowa and sat down.  
  
After the class Trowa walked out looking at Amy. He ran towards her.  
"Yo Amy" he yelled.   
"Hi Trowa" she smiled. He shook her hand.   
"Well I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other so I guess I wanted to say Hi properly" he replied.  
"OK then Trowa" Amy replied, "I hope we become friends"  
"Me too Amy" said Trowa "me too"  
  
"So then Trowa" Duo asked in his usual cocky way "why are you so spaced out tonight"?  
Trowa suddenly stopped his thoughts of him and Amy and asked, "What was the question"?  
"He was wandering why you were just staring into space"? Quatre answered.  
Trowa suddenly remembered that he was at Duo's and they were ready to party Friday night away.  
"Its properly a weak women" Wufei said coldly.  
"So then Trowa who is it" said Duo teasingly.  
Trowa's mind was back on planet Mercury.  
  
"Are you OK Amy"? Amy's mum asked "You have been staring on that same page for over half an hour".  
"Yeah Mum" Amy replied and got back to thinking about Trowa. The doorbell rang.  
"Amy its Serena" her mum yelled as she answed the door. Amy got to the scene.  
"Hey Serena" Amy said smiling "what brings you to this neck of the woods"?  
"There is a big party tonight" Serena said, "Why don't you come"?  
"Good idea Serena" Amy's mother replied. She always believed that Amy worked to hard.  
"Alright Serena" Amy replied, "lets go"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
R+R please.  
  
  



	2. At the party

Computer school surprise  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Disclamer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (dang).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Y'know Duo" Trowa told his friend 1 hour since they arrived at the party "I think I might enjoy myself".  
"Trowa who were you thinking about when we were at my place?" Duo asked.  
"Who said I was thinking of someone?" Trowa protested.  
"Wufei did remember?" Duo said sarcastically.  
"We are talking about the person who always says that women are weak" Trowa smiled.  
"And the person who is groping at Miss Sally Po over there" Duo replied and pointed to Wufei who was just staring at Sally.  
"Something tells me that old wufei has got over his sexism" Trowa smiled.  
  
Amy smiled at Trowa talking to Duo across the dance floor.  
"So Ames how about you asking one of those great hunks" said Serena with hearts in her eyes.  
Amy did not answer she was staring at Trowa. Serena worked it out.  
"So our Ames likes Trowa from our school," she grinned.   
Amy woke up from her trance.   
"Did you say something Serena?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah Ames I think we should talk to those guys over there" said Serena pointing to Duo and Trowa.  
"Should we" asked Amy suddenly sounding nervous.  
"Sure not scared are you?" Serena said teasely.  
"N..N..N..No" stammered Amy.  
"Good" Serena grinned.  
  
"Hey Trowa cute girls at one o clock" Duo said smiling.  
Trowa looked and saw the object of his desire walking towards him.  
"Hey Serena" Duo yelled at the two.  
"Hey Duo, Trowa nice to see you"  
Serena said smiling. She winked at Duo. Duo got the message.  
"Well Serena lets dance" said Duo and pulled Serena with him on to the dance floor.  
Amy and Trowa were left alone.  
"Want to dance the other two seem to be having a good time" Trowa asked.   
He was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.  
"Sure" said Amy who was also trying to hide her blushing.  
  
That evening the 4 returned to Duo's place. Duo opened the door and Serena and Duo went into the kitchen. Amy and Trowa sat down on the sofa in the living room. When Serena and Duo went to join them the Amy and Trowa were asleep in each other's arms.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	3. At my heart

Computer school surprise.  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Disclamer:I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ami was having a wonderful dream. She was in Trowa's arms all snuggled up. She opened her eyes smiling and found she was sleeping on Duo's couch.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and saw Duo making coffee.   
"Duo were did Trowa go?" Ami asked.  
"Oh he's upstairs in the bathroom" Duo replied, "Don't worry he's fine".  
  
"WHAT WAS I THINKING" said Trowa in the bathroom. He was upset as he loved Amy with all of his heart but he thought he was going to ruin any chances with her by rushing to get into a relationship with her.  
  
Trowa went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen avoiding Amy.  
"Hey man want some breakfast?" Duo asked.  
"No thanks" Trowa replied.  
"Trowa why are you glum this morning?" Duo asked.  
"Why do you ask?" said Trowa.  
"Well for a guy who just got the girl of his dreams you seem... well glum" Duo explained.  
There was a short moment of silence.  
"Duo do you think I'm going to quickly with Amy?" Trowa asked.  
"If you want my advice Trowa then you and Amy get together as it seems obvious to me and Serena that you guys are mad about each other" Duo told his friend.  
"You think so?" Trowa asked.  
"I know so," said Duo smiling.  
Trowa left the door going to talk to Amy. Duo just smiled.  
  
Trowa got to the couch where he last saw Amy and found she was no longer there.  
"Duo" he called back to the kitchen.  
"What?" yelled Duo from the kitchen?  
"Where is Amy?" he yelled.  
"You mean she's gone?" Duo said.  
"Looks like it" said Trowa with a sigh.  
  
Amy walked to school thinking of only one thing. That thing was Trowa. She thought of being in his arms and them going out with each other. She smiled, as she was drunk at the thought of this.  
"Hey Amy" said Serena catching up with her best friend.  
"Hi Serena" said Amy.  
"How are you and Trowa coming along then?" then Serena.   
"Fine Serena just fine" Amy replied.  
"Good you guys make a cute couple" said Serena giggling.  
  
Duo and Trowa were in maths class.  
"So are you going to ask her tonight?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah" said Trowa.  
"Oh and Trowa" said Duo.  
"What" said Trowa.  
"The answer of 20x5 is not Amy" Duo pointed to the math question Trowa just did.  
Trowa rubbed the answer out quickly.  
  
That evening after Computer class ended Trowa came up to Amy.  
"Shall I walk you home?" said Trowa.  
"Yeah that would be nice," said Amy smiling.  
As they walked out the door Trowa spoke out.  
"Amy I want to say something to you" said Trowa as they walked sounding more nervous.  
"What is it Trowa?" Ami asked.  
"Amy Iloveyouwillyougooutwithme?" said Trowa the adrenalin really affecting him.  
Amy smiled "I'd love to"  
Trowa suddenly felt calm. Their lips touched and they embraced. When they both let go they now smiled, as they were now a couple. They both found that kiss dynamite.   
Duo watched form a bush and smiled "Together at last" he whispered.  
  
T  
H  
END  
  
More Amy/Trowa fics soon but I want to do some Taiora,Takari and some cardcaptor Sakura fics.  
R+R   



End file.
